


the only thing that makes sense

by goingtothetardis



Series: RebelCaptain Adventures [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: A hand to hold, Canon Divergence, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: In the midst of the chaos, his hand is in hers, and it's all that matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> This is all Jeeno2's fault. You are an enabler. 
> 
> And I know you're not even sorry.
> 
> For this week's RebelCaptainPrompts weekly prompt: "A hand to hold"

At some point in the chaos of their unexpected rescue, she grabs his hand, twisting her fingers around his in fear, desperate to keep him close.

For the reminder of his presence. 

That he _lives_. That _they_ live.

Medics try to separate them, but Jyn holds on with fierce defiance, wordlessly forcing the medics to lay them side by side in the cargo hold of the ship. 

Cassian’s unconscious beside her, but she feels his heartbeat thrumming steadily under the brush of her thumb on his wrist. 

He’s alive. It’s all that matters.

Overwhelmed by the events of the catastrophic day, their disastrous mission, the uncertain fate of their comrades, and their _impossible_ rescue, Jyn forces herself to forget everything else. At least for a while. 

To focus on the only thing that makes sense right now. 

Cassian’s hand in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
